


Принятие

by FernSoup



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, Originally Posted on Ficbook, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: Лютик давно заглушил свои мрачные мысли, но находясь рядом со своим когда-то домом, прошлое вновь накатывает на него волной, вымывая его улыбку.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 20





	1. Терпение.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке:  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/525843

Терпение — одно из первых качеств, которым овладел ведьмак. И исходило оно из многих сфер его жизни, ведь ему постоянно приходилось что-либо терпеть. Терпеть очередь в лавке. Терпеть грубость в свою сторону. Терпеть, выжидая ему необходимую тварь. Терпеть боль. Терпеть компанию незваных людей. Терпеть нескончаемый поток болтовни, исходящий из уст барда, шедшего рядом с ним. Терпеть его пение в ночном лесу, выслеживая при этом оборотня. Помимо этого ему ещё приходилось терпеть странности людей или привычки, которые те сами не замечали. Например, запахи помоев, одежду, которая должна была бы показать всю статутность хозяина, но на которой при этом находились пятна жира и складки, которые пусть и были незаметными, но не с ведьмачьим глазом. Терпеть странные движения рук при разговоре, почёсывание, вечные взгляды в сторону, не обращая внимания на сплетни. В общем да, если от монстров и чудовищ можно было легко избавиться с помощью меча, то людей приходилось терпеть. Временами, правда, когда терпение заканчивалось в ход всё же шёл меч, но это редко происходило, пусть в последний раз Геральт и получил за это прозвище мясника из Блавикена, он мало о чём жалел. В конце концов надо было быть настоящим ебанатом, чтобы терпение Геральта закончилось.

Терпение вперемешку с характером Геральта сделало его ещё и отрешённым от людских проблем. Возможно, именно поэтому он не сразу заметил, что что-то непонятное происходило с его надоедливым спутником — бардом Лютиком.

Ведьмак не замечал его оглядок, не замечал, как тот стал отстраняться от девушек, которых всё время старался охмурить, не замечал, что в своих разговорах бард никогда не упоминал своего отца, но часто говорил про свою матушку, впрочем, не замечал и он того, что в последнее время бард стал слишком нервно смеяться. Да даже если бы Геральт и заметил всё это, то наверняка подумал бы, что это в порядке вещей для Лютика. Парень всегда чего-то боялся и озирался по сторонам, для девушек наверно сейчас просто нет настроения, особенно после последнего задания с ведьмой, а семейные дела обычно всегда оставались в узком кругу или же Лютик рано потерял своего отца. Если говорить про смех, то Геральт бы наверняка махнул на него рукой под предлогом того, что Лютику просто не нравится таверна или спать в лесу под вой волков. Геральту казалось, что нервничать для Лютика всегда было нормальным.

Геральт вообще мало понимал намёков: что-то не нравится — говори прямо, кто-то бесит, дай задание, любишь кого-то… Ну, отношения штука постепенная, пожалуй тут в лицо сказать тоже будет тяжелее, но всё же возможно. Так было бы даже спокойней: тебе говорят, что ты им нравишься и сразу понимаешь, чего в ближайшее время ожидать от собеседника.

Заметил же ведьмак странности только тогда, когда стал видеть одни и те же три лица в трактирах, да и просто по дороге рядом с ним и Лютиком, как будто идущие за ними по пятам. И то, заметил он это только благодаря своей профессиональной внимательности. Нервозность Лютика же он увидел, когда услышал тишину. Лютик перестал петь. Он всё ещё вечерами у костра сидел и бренчал что-то на своей лютне, но не пел громко. Если по началу Геральт решил, что это просто бард наконец прислушался к нему или решил не привлекать хотя бы на этот раз внимание диких лесных тварей, то позже, поняв, что Лютик держится к ведьмаку по странному близко и с заходом солнца уходит в свою комнату в таверне, начал задумываться о том, что это всё как-то связано. Лютик в принципе стал тише в этих землях, которые находились неподалёку от владений Леттенхоф и примерно в этот же момент за ними начали следить. Геральт долго не думал: соединив всё вместе, он решил, что теперь его враги в курсе, что Лютик всё время путешествует с ним и наверняка затевают какую-нибудь ловушку, чтобы использовать барда, как его слабое звено. Ведьмаку этого не хотелось. Его беспокоила мысль о том, что из-за него Лютик просто под руку подворачивается, когда он тут совершенно не причём. Если хотите мстить, то и делать это надо один на один, а не через посредников. Геральту стало брезгливо от тех трёх незнакомцев.

Он искоса посматривал на ту троицу, пока Лютик сидел перед ним и ел свой обед, о чём-то с ним разговаривая. Геральт свою трапезу кончил ещё полчаса назад и вроде бы говорил он о девушке, которую встретил сегодня днём на улице и случайно выбил из её рук корзинку с цветами. Рассказывал эту историю бард весело и ярко жестикулируя. Он описывал свои эмоции сначала от радости встречи с такой девушкой, до стыда и извинений с помощью всё собрать. Геральт смотрел на Лютика и думал, что зря он всё же позволил барду быть рядом с ним. У него такая радостная и искренняя улыбка, красивый голос, песни, правда, не очень, но многие вещи просто приходят с опытом, так что это не было проблемой. Лютик мог бы выступать у королей, герцогов и у других знатных людей, не зная нужды, но он почему-то решил остаться с мрачным Геральтом, который мог поддержать разговор более трёх часов только со своей Плотвой. Бард ведь персона болтливая, праздная и весёлая, так почему этот неунывающий кусок счастья решил, что ведьмак, чья репутация пугала настолько, что некоторые люди предпочитали от твари умереть, чем позвать его на помощь, этот молодой певец, которого не сдали в детстве в ведьмачью школу, у которого был выбор, так неразумно им пользуется? Зачем Лютик решил, что быть рядом с ведьмаком, которого постоянно окружают проблемы и конфликты — хорошая идея?

Жизнь часто преподносила Геральту неожиданности. Он и к ним уже привык и относился с терпением, поэтому, когда в лесу их ждала засада, всё от тех же трёх рослых мужиков, Геральт был готов. Он, правда, не был готов к тому, что их окажется ещё на троих больше, но и это ведьмаку проблемой не казалось. Единственное, за что Геральт беспокоился, так это за Лютика, на которого уверенным шагом пошла пара наёмников. Пока ведьмак с некоторой обыденностью и расчётной хладнокровностью укладывал двоих наёмников, один из которых попытался заковать Геральта, но смог закрепить лишь один наручник, когда ведьмак мечом нанёс обоим раны и добил рукоятью, Лютик бросился в лес. С руки ведьмака свисала цепь и на его удивление, остальные нападающие побежали за бардом, что немного озадачило ведьмака. Он был более, чем уверен, что они пошли за ним. Зачем им бежать за Лютиком? Неужели они думают, что Лютика поймать проще, чем сейчас обезвредить ведьмака? Что ж, тактика странная, в каком-то роде новая, ведь у Геральта раньше не было постоянного спутника, и, ведь это могло сработать: Геральт на многое бы пошёл ради Лютика. Хотя, может быть, бард снова попал в неприятности, о которых умолчал. Геральта это злило, но он продолжал это терпеть, решив, что сейчас всё равно не то время, чтобы устраивать лекции или избавляться от лязгающей цепи на его руке. Да, ему нужно терпение. Обо всём этом ведьмак думал, пока бежал за наёмниками, чтобы не потерять их из виду.

В лесу было много ловушек, которые с помощью ведьмачьего зрения обнаружить не было проблемой. Они не были смертельными, скорее устроены так, чтобы задержать или отключить того, кто в них попадёт. Как, например, при прыжке через бревно, залететь в скрытую ветками яму. Геральт при падении успел ухватить за собой одного впереди бегущего наёмника и уложить его там. Яма оказалась глубокой, стены на удивление гладкими, но ведьмак выбрался из неё с помощью мечей, про себя переживая только за Лютика. Лишь бы с ним всё было в порядке, хотя сейчас это было странно потому, что он никогда не убегал. Неужели наконец-то решил поступить разумно.

Чего же Геральт не ожидал, наконец догнав Лютика с остальными наёмниками, так это увидеть одного из них лежащего без сознания и увидеть, как бард с яростью бросается на одного из наёмников и бьёт того лютней по лицу. Своей любимой, подаренной ему в своё время Торувьель, эльфийской лютней. Каким-то чудом, та не разбивается, а наёмник, придерживая свой нос, из которого текла кровь, отступил на пару шагов. Геральт не терял ни минуты и тут же добил его ударом кулака в лицо. Ведьмак знал, что последний гад позади него и уже, занёс руку за спину, чтобы достать свой меч, но движение было остановлено натянутой цепью, зацепившейся как-то за ветку сверху. Он уже напряг руку, чтобы резко дёрнуть цепь и сломать тем самым ветку, как заметил Лютика, который в один быстрый прыжок оказался позади нападавшего и ударил со всей силы по голове наёмника. Треск дерева был чересчур громким. Наёмник упал и перед ведьмаком показался тяжело дышащий бард с одним лишь грифом в руках, с которого свисал кусок подставки на струне. Единственное, что осталось от его драгоценной лютни.

Здесь закончилось терпение Геральта. Он больше не мог молча смотреть на странности Лютика.


	2. Страх.

Страх был для Лютика привычкой. Он привык бояться боли, своего отца, гнева и злости других людей, блондинистых женщин и тёмных помещений, особенно подвалов. Он боялся лесов, болот, гор, городов и всех, кто там обитал. Но особенно Лютик боялся одиночества, которое всегда у него в голове отождествлялось с фактом того, что он никому не нужен, ведь если бы Юлиан был кому-то нужен, то он не был бы один. Бард тщетно и долго искал себе компанию для души, ведь если он и пользовался славой в тавернах и барах, то это всё рассматривалось в качестве развлечения. Пьяные разговоры, флирт с дамами это, конечно, хорошо, но злые крики посетителей, которые устраивали разборки между собой или слишком напористые дамы отталкивали его от близкого знакомства. К этому ко всему ещё шло то, что Лютик любил странствовать, а большинство людей, с которыми он бы мог остаться, имели дом и не собирались покидать его ради каких-то мнимых целей и мечтаний Лютика. Оно и понятно, ведь это было бы эгоистично со стороны барда утаскивать кого-то из дома против его воли.

Геральт же был идеалом. Он, казалось, не умел злиться, что означало, что он никогда не накричит на Лютика. Он был мужчиной, пусть и со светлыми волосами, но мужчиной, а ещё он странствовал и спасал Юлиана от различных передряг и боли. Ведьмак всегда был рядом в тёмных местах. Карты идеально складывались, пусть Геральт был против компании Лютика, но последнему, во-первых, надоело быть одному, а во-вторых, было грешно упускать такого идеального спутника. Хотя, сейчас он бы хотел.

Они зашли на территории, которые лежат рядом с владением Леттенхоф. Лютик понимал, что с тех пор прошло много времени, но он не особо изменился в лице, от чего его могли здесь узнать. Единственное, на что он мог сейчас рассчитывать, так это на уверенность отца в смерти собственного сына. Однако она улетучилась довольно быстро, всего лишь спустя неделю странствий. У него не было ведьмачьего чутья или внимательности охотника, однако проведя некоторое время с Геральтом, даже он смог быстро заметить, что за ними следят. Лютик хотел бы списать всё на то, что он нервничает, будучи рядом с нежеланным домом, но три лица, одно с чёрной бородой, другое с шрамом через всё лицо, а третье со взглядом притаившегося в траве хищника, всегда были рядом. Лютик стал чаще нервно озираться по сторонам, даже когда они шли через открытую поляну и рядом были только Геральт с Плотвой.

Отвлекаться на девушек всегда было интересно. Лютику нравилось подбирать слова, как искать ключ к головоломке, чтобы привлечь дам. Остановиться ему было легко потому, что ему не нравились женщины и иногда, в своих экспериментах со словами он мог далеко зайти, что переходило в неуместные сравнения и подкаты. Естественно бард знал, что он безбожно плох во флирте. Он и надеялся на это. Ему просто не хотелось, чтобы поползли слухи, которые могли бы дойти до его семьи, а так он просто неумелый бабник. Кто ж после этого поверит, что ему нравятся парни? Нет! Он просто юноша, который радуется жизни. Однако, находясь здесь, смотря на местных девушек, у Юлиана в голове возникали нежеланные воспоминания, от чего прикосновения дам становились мерзкими и казались жгучей слизью. Лютик отстранился от местных девушек.

Он старался никогда не упоминать своего отца. Лютику не хотелось, чтобы Геральт знал что-то о его прошлом. Справедливости ради, Лютик не спрашивал у Геральта про его семью, хотя тот всё равно вряд ли бы ответил. Но часто говорил про свою матушку. Он бы хотел её навестить, но слишком боялся. Она хотела заступиться, но тогда отец пригрозил ей тем, что привяжет к столбу и обогреет плетью. Юлиан поёжился. Ему хотелось бы верить, что дома сейчас всё спокойнее, но головой он всё же понимал, что пока его кровный отец жив или его матушка не сбежала, то ничего там не изменится.

Бард старался шутить, ухватываясь за последнюю соломинку, которая позволила бы ему не тонуть в себе, пусть и понимал, что у него довольно нелепые шутки, но каждый раз оглядываясь по сторонам, он начинал нервно смеяться. Он слишком беспокоился, чтобы беззаботно смеяться.  
Он до сих пор это помнил, как жил в страхе. В целом он и сейчас много боялся, но тогда этого было больше, будто бы весь мир был соткан из тихих, шепчущих кислотные слова нитей, вечно дрожащих и пытающихся удушить маленького Юлиана. Как от будущего наследника, от мальчика ожидали высоких свершений, и если в языках и ораторстве он этого достиг, то например, в боях на мечах и скачках у него часто были неудачи. С горем пополам он научился фехтовать, но сильным и статным он так и не вырос. Что печалило его отца. Мягко говоря. Юлиан часто получал от своего отца по голове, по спине, по рукам за ошибки. Мальчик помнил, как за помарки или кривые буквы при письме, из-под его носа выдёргивали бумагу и рвали на его глазах его работу, а потом заставляли всё переписывать, с криком, руганью и унижениями. Но это было лучше, чем когда капало чернильное пятно. В этом случае, его могли ударить головой об стол. При всём при этом, Юлиан закончил Оксенфуртский институт с отличием. Но этого было мало.

Его мир не всегда был опутан этими нитями, как в паучьем гнезде. Они появились, когда на его глазах его отец до смерти избил служанку в доме с помощью канделябра. Он на всю жизнь запомнил этот бешенный, но при этом пустой, бессмысленный взгляд, и как его оскал превратился в мягкую улыбку и как он елейным голосом сказал:

_″Вот так надо поступать, сынок, когда тебя не слушают.″_

Но юный виконт не хотел так поступать. Он не хотел быть таким. Он боялся такой возможности. Боялся своего отца, боялся себя и жгучих слов, доносящихся отовсюду:

_″За что мне такое наказание? За что мне такой сын?! ″_

_″У тебя только одна музыка в голове. Что ты будешь с этим делать? Побираться на улицах? ″_

_″У тебя ужасный голос, заткнись и никогда не открывай свой рот.″_

Лютик вздрогнул, когда услышал шорох в лесу позади себя, тихо перебирая струны своей лютни. Он посмотрел на Геральта, который спокойно жарил дичь над костром. Что ж, если ведьмак сидел спокойно, значит и барду переживать не стоит. Он до сих пор отчётливо помнил тот день, когда испытал сильнейший страх в своей жизни.

Молодого виконта застукали целующимся с крестьянином, который, в отличие от Юлиана, смог сбежать. Он помнил жгучую боль в спине от кнута, которым его порол собственный отец в подвале до крови три дня подряд. Он помнил, как сидел в одних штанах и мёрз, не зная, куда ему спрятаться от холодного камня, мечтая в этот момент об обуви и тёплой накидке. Юлиан сидел в полной темноте, не понимая, когда закончился день, и когда наступило утро. Он чувствовал лишь страх, холод и усталость, от чего время просто слилось в один сплошной поток, чьего конца не было видно. Иногда в этой темноте, помимо мольбы, криков и слёз, раздавались слова:

_″Пение бесполезно. Ты бесполезен. Ты никому не нужен. Все тебя ненавидят, ″ — повторял его отец после каждого удара, словно достав из кармана нож, удары от которого не оставались на теле юноши._

Юлиан чувствовал себя невероятно жалким и беспомощным в то время, но никогда ни до и ни после того дня, когда его голым привязали к кровати. Его раны до сих пор не зажили и щипали, когда юноша полностью прикладывал свою спину к простыне, на которой наверняка осталась кровь от его ран. Верёвки, словно змеи, впивались в его кожу, крепко держа его руки у изголовья кровати и натирающие его уже тогда бледно-болезненную кожу. Его рот был заткнут кляпом из тряпки. Юный виконт знал, что не сбежит. Его положение в тот момент и смущало его и заставляло паниковать перед лицом неизвестности. Что собирался делать его отец на этот раз?

Девушка молодая, красивая, с шёлковыми золотыми волосами, голая с прекрасными формами зашла в комнату. Тогда он понял что к чему и попытался вырваться. У него не вышло.

Юлиан не хотел этого. Юлиану не нравились все эти прикосновения и ласки. Он растерялся, когда понял, что его тело откликается на эти манипуляции. Но он не хотел. Он был против. Ему не нравилось. Ему было больно от такой беспомощности, что он даже не был в состоянии кричать. Им овладела женщина.

Он не мог петь с такими мыслями в голове. Раздалась фальшь в тихой мелодии, на что даже Геральт обернулся, вопросительно выгнув бровь. Бард не ожидал такой реакции и боялся, что Геральт будет задавать вопросы, что забавно потому, что Лютик хотел бы поговорить с ведьмаком. Но не об этом.

— Муза покинула меня! — сказал бард драматично, прижав тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу.

Геральт фыркнул и продолжил дальше сосредотачивать своё внимание на приготовлении дичи.

Лютик отложил лютню. Он не хотел, чтобы Геральт знал о его шрамах. Ни тех, что на спине, ни тех, что на его сердце, что отдавали болью в разум. Прошлое должно оставаться позади. Он уставился в огонь, в танцующие языки пламени. Смех раздавался повсюду, когда об этом поползли слухи. Яркий, злобный смех, домокловым мечом свисавший над печалью Юлиана.

Три дня в подвале. Даже это он узнал только от доброй девушки, которая помогла ему сбежать. Наверное, только из-за неё он не стал бояться всех женщин. Что в общем не мешало ему паниковать, когда они прижимали его к стене.

— Юлиан Альфред Панкрац, виконт де Леттенхоф, тебе стоит бежать. — серьёзно прошептала одна дама ему на ухо, от чего бард задрожал. Это произошло, когда Лютик остался в трактире, чтобы закончить представление. Два дня, как они рядом с его семьёй.

Сердце барда забилось, как маленькая мышка, ищущая спасения в тесном углу.

— Чт… Вы меня с кем-то… — начал говорить Лютик, хитро улыбаясь, стараясь сделать так, чтобы не было заметно его шумного дыхания.

— Он знает, что ты жив. Он хочет заключить брак по расчёту. Тебе стоит уйти. — она отстранилась, кокетливо улыбаясь, и ушла, оставив барда в растерянности и страхе, от чего он только сильно сжал гриф лютни в своей руке.

Он стал больше сидеть рядом с Геральтом и меньше привлекать к себе внимание, иными словами выступать. Бард старался не отходить на лишний шаг. Он не хотел, чтобы Геральт опять вляпался из-за него в какую-нибудь скандальную историю, но чувствовал себя в безопасности только рядом с ним.

Когда они оказались окружёнными шестью наёмниками, Лютик испугался. Он не хотел, чтобы Геральт знал причину этого сюрприза. Он не хотел, чтобы ведьмачий слух услышал, как один из наёмников угрожал ему от имени отца. Лютик бежал. У него не было острого зрения, нюха или слуха, но был опыт с походов с ведьмаком и чувство, исходящее откуда-то из вне и кричащее ему о том, где находятся ловушки. Сила никогда не была преимуществом Лютика, но скорость и ловкость, выработанные за все те годы, когда он спасался бегством или уворачивался от недовольной толпы, были для него единственным спасением в этой ситуации. Но вот он споткнулся об корень мёртвого дерева, в темноте сливавшегося с землёй, упал и прокатился поленом какое-то расстояние по земле. Лютик думал, что здесь закончится его жизнь.

Но здесь закончился его страх.

Он разозлился от перспективы такой глупой смерти или от того, что его могут насильно женить. Бард вдруг осознал, что не хочет расставаться с ведьмаком. У них было много общего, начиная от плохой репутации, заканчивая тем, что они раздражали отдельных личностей, да и в общем друг друга. Лютик вдруг понял, что хочет, чтобы Геральт гордился им. К тому же, он его по сути бросил где-то позади. Он никогда так не поступал, наоборот, всегда хотел ему помочь, даже если единственное, что у него было — хрупкая палка. Бард встал, покрепче взял свой инструмент и всмотрелся в темноту между деревьями, из которой виднелись бегущие силуэты трёх наёмников.

Он знал свою лютню. На самом деле это был даже не первый раз. Первую лютню, купленную на сворованные деньги отца, он разбил в таких же обстоятельствах, а именно отбиваясь от нежеланных в его личном пространстве людей. Вторую лютню, ему разбила Торувьель, но взамен подарила эльфийскую, которую Лютик просто обожал. Ничего другого под рукой у него не нашлось. Да, он не умел драться, но это не значило, что у него не было хорошего удара, да и к тому же он не был низким, как все привыкли думать. Лютик хорошо знал, как устроена его лютня, знал, где дерево крепче и может вынести удар, он знал, насколько это будет больно, он знал, что останутся вмятины и царапины, он знал, что Геральт может защитить себя сам, но он устал. Он просто хотел всё забыть и не втягивать Геральта в свои воспоминания.

Лютик заметил верёвку, подошёл ближе, задел ловушку и с довольным выражение лица смотрел на то, как ветка, их собственная ловушка, прилетела в лицо одному из троих злоумышленников и тот отлетел назад, упал на землю и не встал. Лютик с яростным воплем бросился на второго, ударив лютней по лицу, услышав неприятный хруст, ещё пока что не дерева. Наёмник, придерживая свой разбитый нос, попятился назад. Подоспевший Геральт тут же вырубил того смачным ударом в лицо. Лютик увидел третьего наёмника, решившего сначала закончить с проблемой покрупнее, позади ведьмака, который занёс руку за спину, чтобы достать свой меч, но движение было остановлено натянутой цепью, зацепившейся где-то за ветку наверху. Бард знал со слов Геральта, да и просто из наблюдений за битвами мясника, чем порою может стоить заминка движений в битве, поэтому испугался за ведьмака, что ему навредят из-за него, как бы наивно это не звучало. На своё же удивление, в один прыжок бард оказался позади последнего врага и ударил со всей силы по голове наёмника, разбив свой драгоценный инструмент в щепки. Он держал свой гриф побелевшими и трясущимися от напряжения руками, с которого свисал кусок подставки на струне.  
Лютик тяжело дышал, но тут же перестал это делать, когда увидел стоящего перед собой ведьмака.

Удивлённый и растерянный Геральт — редкое сочетание и на это уникальное явление, бард смотрел с испугом. Он привык бегать при малейшей опасности, когда знал, что нет никого в опасности, кроме него, но сейчас он понимал, что сбежать от Геральта из Ривии, мясника из Блавикена, у него получится только если тот сам его прогонит.


	3. Усталость.

Часто бывает, что все мы устаём, особенно, когда слишком часто переживаем о чём-то одном. Так, например, Лютик устал испытывать вечный страх, или Геральт, который устал проявлять терпение к чужим привычкам и теперь хочет задать вопрос, что впрочем было противоречиво для безрассудного барда и прямолинейного ведьмака. Но и как это часто бывает, усталость высвобождает из людей их другие эмоции, сменяя страх на агрессию, из-за которых мы порою совершаем необдуманные поступки. Например, разбиваем что-то, что дорого нам, как Лютик, который разбил свою лютню.

То, что усталость помогла откинуть, спокойствие вернёт. Эмоции отошли, уступив дорогу здравым мыслям. Например, то, что не обязательно было бить этих людей лютней и тем более разбивать её. Теперь же Лютик остался без музыкального инструмента. Мало того, так ещё и его руки болели от напряжения и он порезался о струны лютни. Правда за отливом эмоций, который показал берег мыслей, на котором можно было бы спастись на маленьком плоту, последовала огромная волна всё того же липкого страха, разбившего плот в дребезги, как лютню, и тянущего барда на самое тёмное дно его суждений. 

Он смотрел на Геральта с испугом. Если ведьмак сейчас начнёт задавать вопросы, то Лютик не сможет как-то отмахнуться и нормально улыбнуться. Все его шутки будут вымучены, а улыбка перекошенной. Он знал, что не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что Лютик снова куда-то вляпался, ведь по поведению наёмников было легко догадаться, кто был помехой, а кто целью. Бард испугался, что ведьмак будет на него злиться. Или наоборот, что он сейчас пошутит на тему того, что брынчание Лютика наконец прекратится. Его руки крепче сжали гриф, проведя при этом ниже по струнам, от чего бард ойкнул и отпустил ″спасительную палочку″, отправив её в свободное падение на землю. 

Геральт же смотрел на своего спутника широко открытыми глазами. Он буквально был оглушён и даже забыл, что где-то там его рука в цепи зацепилась за ветку дерева. Ведьмак безбожно плохо разбирался в чужих эмоциях, от чего многие раздражающие его привычки знакомых просто терпел и не лез, как говорится, не в своё дело. У ведьмаков в целом не принято выражать эмоции или быть эмоциональными. Они были хороши во владении мечом, в убийстве нечисти, но когда дело доходило разгрузки эмоционального багажа или простого понимания, что терпение Геральта в глазах Лютика было больше похоже на отрешённость, а не на желание не высказывать лишних комментариев, тут всё шло крахом и разваливалось быстрее и легче карточного домика. Это достаточно забавно, ведь когда дело доходило до женщин, никто своих эмоций уже не скрывал. 

Поэтому, пусть терпение Геральта закончилось, и он хотел спросить у Лютика, например о том, что это за хуйня сейчас была, зачем он разбил свою лютню, ведь в этом не было необходимости, нужных слов, кроме матов, никак не могло собраться. Хотя с одной стороны, ведьмак был в какой-то степени горд увиденным, другая его сторона шептала о том, что что-то здесь не так. Но вот Лютик с шипением отбросил остатки своей лютни, которая не подлежала никакому восстановлению, и посмотрел на свои ладони, выводя тем самым Геральта из ступора. Он дёрнул цепь, с хрустом оторвав ветку, что заставило барда обратить своё внимание на тихо подошедшего к нему ведьмака. Он посмотрел на порезы на ладонях и, не видя в этом ничего опасного для жизни, посмотрел на своего спутника. Лютик был настолько явно на грани истерики, что даже Геральт это увидел. Справедливо рассудив, что нынешнее состояние барда куда важнее его расспросов, ведьмак спокойно сказал:

— Пошли, пока они не очнулись.

Геральт развернулся, чтобы вернуться обратно к Плотве с вещами и тяжело вздохнул, услышав лязг цепей. 

— И найдём ключ, он должен быть где-то… - ведьмак запнулся, когда увидел барда, приседающего у земли и собирающего щепки от своей лютни. Геральт думал о том, чтобы подойти и обнять Лютика потому, что обычные люди именно так себя утешают, но сам он не любил лишних прикосновений к себе, поэтому не знал наверняка, рад был бы бард, если бы он его обнял. Поэтому он лишь тихо подошёл к своему другу, положил руку на плечо барду и хотел было сказать что-то утешающе, вроде, не переживай, будет ещё у тебя лютня, да и получше этой, как Лютик резко обнял ведьмака. Мясник из Блавикена не знал, как на это реагировать и только он собирался неуверенно ответить на эти объятия, как бард резко, будто опомнившись, отстранился. Он издал что-то похожее на извинение, неловко улыбнувшись, встал, бросив щепки на землю, и принялся обыскивать карманы наёмников, оставив ведьмака в ступоре.

Геральта как будто били, а он не мог дать сдачи. Он не мог ответить на все эти странные выходки и чувствовал себя жалким. Ведьмаки не любили чувств, а таких тем более. Он приподнялся и сказал, совершенно не то, что хотел: 

— У них вряд ли есть ключи. Надо возвращаться назад, там где нам устроили засаду. В том месте лежит этот придурок, который закрепил мне это, – Геральт пальцем указав на цепь. Лютик кивнул и они пошли обратно.

Привал они всё же устроили, но ненадолго. Только для того, чтобы по-быстрому обработать порезы Лютика от греха подальше. В любой момент наёмники могли нагнать их или позвать подмогу, так что сидя у костра, Геральт в свете небольшого огня обматывал бинтами кисть руки своего друга, прислушиваясь к лесному шуму. На удивление ведьмака бард сидел молча, даже никак не пытался высказать своё недовольство по поводу случившегося, но Геральт, хоть и тревожился, решил, что тот просто устал. В конце концов его любимая лютня была разбита и какое-то время он не сможет нигде выступать. И тут Геральт задумался, а когда он вообще в последний раз выступал? Лютик последнюю неделю постоянно сидел рядом с ним, причём как-то тихо. Ведьмак ничего не понимал, совершенно. Почему Лютик так изменился за такой короткий срок? Почему ничего не говорит, а самое главное, о чём же его спросить конкретно? Что с тобой? Нет, никто никогда не отвечает на этот вопрос нормально. С тобой всё в порядке? Ну, с учётом того, что могло произойти, вполне. Почему ты не поёшь? Да потому, что ты его всегда затыкал, Геральт.

— Чёрт! – ругнулся вслух мужчина громко, когда завязывал бинты на руке, от чего бард дёрнулся. Заметив испуганное встревоженное выражение лица, Геральт поспешил его успокоить, сказав, что просто забыл одну пустяковую вещицу в предыдущем трактире. Ничего важного.

Ведьмак был зол на себя. Он был сбит с толку. Это раздражало, чуть ли не до бешенства, как зуд, который нельзя убрать, или стук монотонный и ритмичный одной капли воды в полной тишине. Он слишком долго путешествовал один, чтобы понимать или знать, как вести себя в таких ситуациях. Впрочем, он делал это специально из-за опасности профессии, сравнительно долгой жизни и по причине эмоционального тупика в ситуациях таких, как, например, блять, сейчас. Но тут появился Лютик, который был рад ведьмаку, который пел о нём, пусть конкретно Геральта не устраивал текст, а не голос. Да, бард был надоедлив, но он всегда ждал и верил в Геральта. Кто в последний раз был рад его приходу? Йеннифер, может быть, но с ней всё всегда было неоднозначно. В конце концов, несмотря на все эти недостатки, с чего это вдруг Геральту нельзя было ни с кем дружить или даже влюбляться? Например, в Лютика.

″Вот зараза,″ – ругался ведьмак уже про себя. Он понятия не имел, что ему сейчас делать с раскисшим Лютиком и тем более не знал, в какую яму ему закопать свои эмоции. Всё, что он чувствовал, казалось ему лишним. Он буквально ощущал себя маленьким котёнком, который запутался в большом шерстяном клубке. 

Обо всём этом он думал, убирая аптечку и собирая привал. Они собирались ради безопасности идти всю ночь до ближайшего поселения и уже там разбираться со всем этим. Геральт смотрел на поникшего Лютика и хотя бы это чувство он знал, но ему всё равно придётся разбираться с этим. В конце концов, грустный бард выглядел ещё более неестественным, чем вывернутый наизнанку человек. 

Когда ведьмак позвал своего друга в дальнейший путь, то он увидел как Лютик тихонько кивнул и, еле переставляя ноги, клюя носом, собирался идти за Геральтом с Плотвой, но на удивление барда, ведьмак сначала посадил его на лошадь, и только потом сел сам.

— Держись за меня, – сказал ведьмак барду. Лютик послушно сомкнул свои руки вокруг пояса наездника и они отправились в путь.

Геральту было непривычно ощущать тепло позади себя. Причём не прожигающий взгляд хищника, человека или нечисти, а самое настоящее тепло, которое казалось таким… тёплым? Или это то что, люди называют уютом? Ведьмак никак не мог этого понять.

Лютик же старался первое время соблюдать расстояние и просто крепко держаться за Геральта, но в какой-то момент усталость взяла над ним вверх и он прижался к ведьмаку, удобно устроив свою голову на его плече. Пред тем, как уснуть он думал только об одном: он разбил лютню, когда в этом не было никакой необходимости. Геральт бы справился сам. Он опять лез под руку и мешал. Наверное Геральт выскажет ему всё, когда они доберутся до очередной таверны. Хотя может это и к лучшему. Теперь он не будет его раздражать своей игрой.

Это была вся жизнь Лютика, бояться оступиться по дороге, которую он не видел. Он знал, что Геральт не был вспыльчивым и обладал безграничным терпением, но он боялся найти ту черту, после которой ему придётся выслушивать полные яростью крики в свою сторону. Лютик не любил до слёз, когда на него кричат, а в его окружении это делали все, даже его матушка, пусть это и было всего раза два из-за усталости, тем не менее Лютик всегда винил себя. Ведь это он спровоцировал, он ошибся, он не рассчитал. Юлиан не любил гнев, ни собственный опустошённый, ни чужой огненный. Поэтому он резко отстранился от ведьмака, когда обнял его. Геральт ведь не любит, когда его трогают. Наверняка он мог разозлиться, хотя Лютик и не мог точно сказать, где находится эта черта, за которую нельзя переступать.

До ближайшей деревни они добрались к утру. Геральт разбудил спящего Лютика лёгким движением плеча, на которое бард положил свою голову, когда они уже пришли к таверне. Ведьмак легко и быстро соскочил с лошади, в то время как бард делал это медленно и неуверенно. Геральт вздохнул и помог заспанному другу слезть, а потом направился к маленькой конюшне сбоку от здания. Лютик, оглядываясь по сторонам, поспешил за своим спутником. Он с немалой завистью посмотрел на то, как Геральт ласково поговорил с Плотвой, чтобы потом наконец-то зайти в таверну, снять две комнаты и заказать завтрак.

Разговаривать с Лютиком, когда он тебя не слышит – тяжело. Разговаривать с Лютиком, с которым надо поговорить, но которому не знаешь что сказать, а он сам молчит, ковыряя тарелку с яичницей – невозможно. Геральт вздохнул. А что с Плотвой? С ней просто разговаривать. Говоришь, что хочешь, комплименты делаешь и всё. А Лютик был другим. Тут надо было говорить ему. Да и какие комплименты мог сказать ему ведьмак? Ты красивый? Слишком подозрительно. Твой голос прекрасно звучит? Нет, это он потом до конца дней ему припоминать будет, пусть это и было правдой. 

— Ты вчера хорошо дрался, – наконец сказал Геральт, стараясь держаться подбадривающие. 

Лютик, усердно изучающий белок, оторвал свой взгляд от тарелки и уставился на своего собеседника, пока слова медленно шли до его плохо выспавшегося от переживаний разума.

— Да? – искренне обрадовался Лютик, кажется, первый раз за всю эту адскую неделю.

Геральт кивнул головой, а потом вытащил из пояса кинжал в ножнах и протянул его рукоятью вперёд недоумевающему барду. Он неуверенно взял в руки подарок и вопросительно уставился на ведьмака. Тот лишь коротко сказал:

— Больше не ломай свои инструменты.

Лютик достал кинжал из ножен, завороженно разглядывая его гладкую сталь, кажется, впервые в жизни не зная что ответить. Геральту же было… тошно? Грустно? Он никак не мог подобрать слово. В любом случае, ему было не по себе смотреть на грязного, взъерошенного барда с местами подранной одеждой, который разглядывал кинжал, как ребёнок конфетку. Ведьмаку казалось, что в мире что-то сломалось и пошло не так, но с другой стороны, не может же Лютик действительно ходить безоружным рядом с Мясником из Блавикена и при этом ещё и являясь целью наёмников. Так мало того, он ещё и разбил свою лютню и хотя бы в том, что бард расстроен, но не говорит этого по какой-то причине, Геральт не сомневался. Хотя, может быть, это загадочная причина заключалась в самом ведьмаке? Он ведь постоянно затыкал барда. Что ж, вот он и замолк. Тишина просто отвратительна. Он сам отвратителен.

Тут Геральт задумался. А что если Лютик в нём не уверен или не доверяет? Что если Геральт однажды перейдёт черту и он снова останется один? Это звучало не страшно, даже вполне естественно и спокойно, желанно, но где-то внутри его груди, в закутках его сознания, жаждущего иметь друга, который всегда был бы рядом, который бы не осуждал его, который бы обнял его, коснулся пальцами, взял за руку… Ему совершенно не хотелось переходить эту черту.

Ведьмак встал из-за стола. Сам он уже давно разобрался с едой и теперь просто пытался составить план действий, первым из которых было найти новую лютню. Да, он был катастрофически не силён в эмоциях, но он всегда был силён делами. 

Услышав о задании, которое Геральт использовал как прикрытие, Лютик тут же вскочил и попытался пойти с ним, но ведьмак разумно сказал, что нечисть в лице боровика сложна в убийстве, да и за Лютиком сейчас кто-то охотится. Честно говоря, Геральта пугало то, как он спокойно врал барду. Ещё больше его только удручало то, как лицо Лютика сразу помрачнело, когда он упомянул о наёмниках. Он даже не попытался что-то сказать в противовес аргументам ведьмака, лишь отвернулся и выронил тихое ″понял″.

— Тебе лучше хорошо отдохнуть и умыться, – серьёзно сказал ведьмак, положив свою широкую ладонь на плечо Лютика в знак утешения.

— Да, ты прав, – сказал бард зевнув. Они попрощались, и Геральт направился на поиски мастера по изготовлению лютней.

***

— Две недели!? – невольно взвыл ведьмак. На его везение мастера он нашёл. На другом конце деревни, но нашёл. На его невезение из-за того, что тут появилась банда воров и вандалов, целых лютен у мастера не оказалось.

— Это если обычную делать. Вы же ещё просите эльфийскую, а у эльфов, как известно, и дерево другое и технология другая, да и орнаменты сложнее. На них тоже уходит время, – спокойно отвечал мастер, мужичок с бородкой сорока лет. – И по цене такой инструмент, естественно дороже.

— И делают её, естественно эльфы, – желчно высказал своё недовольство Геральт.

— Ну так, эльфийская же, – пожал мастер плечами, не поняв негодования в реплике ведьмака. – Эльфийская лютня считается каноничной только тогда, когда она сделана эльфами. Если она сделана человеком, то считается уже подделкой.

— Гммм, - проворчал Геральт.

— А к чему вообще такая спешка? – поинтересовался мастер.

— Друг в драке сломал свою лютню, а ему завтра выступать, – приврал ведьмак.

— Видимо, хороший друг, раз уж Вы хотите приобрести для него такую лютню.

— Да, так и есть. Надоедливый правда, – отвлёкся ведьмак. – Ладно, а где ещё можно найти мастера?

— Два поселения отсюда, рядом с поместьем Леттенхоффов, но он тоже человек, – усмехнувшись ответил мастер. – Это примерно неделя – две пути. В зависимости от того, как часто делать остановки. Поймёте, что на месте, когда увидите поле лютиков. Сейчас самый сезон. 

″Вот холера, – подумал ведьмак. Две недели грустного Лютика он не выдержит. – Лютиковое поле… Почему он вообще выбрал себе такой сценический псевдоним?″

Ведьмак не спрашивал его имени. Он соблюдал дистанцию. Может Лютик не хотел, чтобы его звали по имени. Геральт вот сам выбирал себе полное имя путём жеребьёвки. Он не хотел лезть в чужую душу, когда человек сам этого не хочет. Хотя он чувствовал, что если он и дальше будет путешествовать с бардом, то ему придётся перейти черту.

Геральт уже собирался прощаться и уходить, как мастер кое-что предложил:

— Слушайте, Вы ведь ведьмак?

— Ну да. Вы хотите предложить контракт в обмен на лютню?

— Нет, но я знаю, где её можно достать. Видите ли, две недели назад сюда тоже приезжал один бард с эльфийской лютней, которую у него украла местная банда. Бард расстроился, но не решаясь рисковать и получив заверение от кого-то из господ, что ему будет дана новая лютня, уехал отсюда. Так вот…

— Разберусь с бандой и могу оставить лютню себе? – Геральт приподнял бровь. Контракты – не эмоции. Часто они попадались одни и те же, а если это была не нечисть, то там и проблем было меньше: ведьмак не брал контракты на людей. Но сейчас, ему ведь не обязательно было там всех убивать. Вырубить, связать, доложить местному старосте. Делов на пять минут.

— Да, но помимо этого есть просьба: мой сын… – продолжил мастер.

— В банде и надо его припугнуть и вернуть? – вновь перебил того Геральт.

— Да. – он как-то пугливо посмотрел на ведьмака.

— Хорошо, – коротко кивнул Геральт. – Есть предположение, где они могут находиться?

***

Ему рассказали историю о том, как под присмотром местного барона, не желающего ничего плохого для своего сына здесь образовалась банда подростков, которые один раз ограбили таверну и этого хватило, чтобы в дальнейшем любые кражи вешали на них, даже если это не было их рук дело. Что же, детям такой расклад был по нраву. Они один раз удачно пошутили и решили не останавливаться, заходя всё дальше и дальше, пока в один день они не устроили настоящий погром, после чего сбежали в лес.

Никто не хотел их трогать, ведь они же дети. Дети высокопоставленных людей с соседних земель, поэтому крайним снова оказался ведьмак. Геральт стиснул зубы. Не надо повторять произошедшее в Блавикене. Надо быть поспокойнее. В конце концов именно этим Геральт и славился. А ещё он славился своими спорными подвигами, которые расходились всё дальше и дальше благодаря балладам Лютика, как бы тяжело это не было признать ведьмаку.

Если кикимора на болоте вызывала зевоту, то напугать детей можно было с закрытыми глазами. Геральт почти так и поступил, однако ему ещё надо было найти лютню и сына мастера, но и это много времени не заняло. Лютня стояла в пыли в углу с порванными струнами, а дети оказались не такими дружными, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Пара запугивающих фраз, сказанных в грубой форме и низкий голос действовали как заклятие, а меч в руке, как волшебная палочка. Были там наглые подростки, но ведьмаку не пришлось прикладывать и половину силы, чтобы их успокоить. Ему угрожали родителями, но он не боялся. Во-первых, он ведьмак. Его уже и так все недолюбливают. Во-вторых, обычные люди боятся господ, а господа – обычных людей и других таких же высокопоставленных людей, как они. Не все это видят или понимают, но если где-то поползут слухи о том, что ведьмак напал на детей, то и поползут слухи о том, почему это произошло, ведь люди всегда ищут причину того или иного поступка. А потом появится новая сказочка, в которой детей будут пугать злым ведьмаком мясником из Блавикена, Геральтом из Ривии.

Дело было лёгким и вот, Геральт возвращался с лютней, завёрнутой в ткань в одной руке и с мальчиком лет тринадцати в другой. И видимо, всё это было слишком просто потому, что по дороге на них напала стая волков. В целом это не было проблемой, если не брать в счёт мальчика, который залез ему на спину и кричал, а один из волков, скорее всего вожак не попытался сгрызть лютню, от чего Геральт подставил свою руку, решив, что ему не в первой, да и на следующее утро всё затянется, если укус не будет глубоким. Лютню искать в перспективе было сложнее. 

Что ж, укус оказался глубокий. Это было, блять, прекрасно.

Ещё прекрасней было наконец-то вернуть дёргающегося пацана к его отцу потому, что чем ближе они подходили к дому мастера, тем яростней пытался вырваться мальчик. И это было несомненно приятно наблюдать за тем, как отец отвешивает смачный подзатыльник своему идиоту-сыну после того, как Геральт поспешно успокоил мастера, сказав, что это волчья кровь на них, а не человеческая и что никто из детей не пострадал. 

— Из-за тебя, идиота, о нашей семье будут ходить слухи! – кричал отец. 

— Да ладно, зато не такие позорные, как о сыне Леттенхофа, – усмехнулся мальчишка.

— Замолкни, – показалась мать и отвесила дополнительный подзатыльник. – О мёртвых нельзя плохо говорить.

— Сын Леттенхофа? – решил уточнить Геральт. Если он и дальше будет идти вперёд, то ему будет полезно знать о таких вещах, ведь не редко в графских домах бывали приведения их родственников. Нужно быть готовым ко всему и думать на перёд.

— Да, сын графа, Юлиан Алфой… Альфред Панкрац вроде… Не помню. Это лет пять назад произошло. Говорят, что он умер от холеры.

— А ещё его женщина трахнула, – смеялся как в не себя парень, на голову которого посыпался очередной град тумаков.

— Не слушайте. Это просто слухи, за которые могут быть неприятности, – серьёзно обратилась жена мастера к ведьмаку.

— Слухи? А поподробней? Мне просто туда ехать. Полезно было бы знать.

—Это долгая история, но был у графа сын Юлиан, собственно. С отличием закончил Оксенфуртский институт. Был прилежным мальчиком, – сказала жена с укором смотря на сына. – Но графу не нравилось пристрастие сына к музыке. Говорят, что из-за критики своей музыки и частых выступлений, он впал в тоску и подхватил болезнь и скончался. А про девушку это так, сказки. Ну совсем уж несуразно звучит. Граф не терпел его увлечения, но любил своего сына.

— И вот я тоже возьму лютню и буду на балах выступать со своим кривым голосом. Хахаха, буду семейным позором! — не унимался мальчик. Его отец не выдержал, схватил того за шкирку и потащил куда-то в глубь мастерской, но перед тем как тот скрылся из виду, Геральт попросил починить струны лютни.

— Справитесь? Или там нужна нить, пропитанная эльфийской слезой? – усмехнулся Геральт.

— Не, с этим справлюсь. Дайте только два часа, – улыбнулся мастер и скрылся за дверью.

Два часа. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, однако возвращаться в таверну не было смысла из-за большого расстояния. Геральту не хотелось бегать туда сюда, а ноющая от укуса рука напомнила ведьмаку о том, что ему надо пополнить запасы медикаментов, ведь его ведьмачьи лекарства плохо подходили для Лютика, а те, что были как раз для людей, начинали заканчиваться, впрочем, как и его собственные, в частности бинты. Что же, на самом деле вовремя. Этим он и займётся в ближайшие два часа.

Ещё у него было достаточно времени, чтобы решить, мог ли из-за такого случая появится призрак, но пока что на призрака был похож только сам Лютик. А что он собственно вообще знал о Лютике? Он ведь знал его внешний облик, его язык, но что было внутри оставалось скрытым призрачным туманом. И что… Кажется, будто только сейчас ведьмак заметил одну вещь: бард ведь не хотел ехать сюда. И если продолжать думать о том, что ведьмак предпочитал не замечать, ссылаясь на чудоковатость своего спутника, то что он вообще слышал об отце Лютика? Геральт хотел тряхнуть головой и перестать думать об этом, но поток мыслей в этом русле было уже не остановить. Когда Геральт видел в последний раз Лютика, пытающегося охмурить девушку? До того, как они зашли на территории рядом с графством Леттенхофов. Когда бард выступал в последний раз? Геральт хотел бы сказать, что всё это были простыми фактами, которые складывались в Лютика, но если отойти и перестать разглядывать детали, то всё слишком хорошо соединялось между собой. Но какова вероятность? Нет, Лютик слишком жизнерадостный для этого. Хотя, если учесть ещё и наёмников, а их нельзя не учитывать, то… Нет, нельзя думать о таком. Это просто совпадение и ведьмак, не спавший ночь, сейчас просто сходит с ума, но всё же лучше спросить об этом самого Лютика. Благо с прямотой у Геральта проблем не было, если это не касалось его собственных эмоций.

***

Лютик проспал до заката. Всё же полубессонная ночь заполненная до краёв стрессом плохо сказалась на нём. Ещё хуже на нём сказывались только его размышления. Он сидел на краю кровати, приобняв колени. Его голова была заполнена мыслями только том, что он вытворил прошлой ночью.

Он не умел драться. Он только мешается под ногам и даже лютни, чтобы скрасить путь у него теперь нет. Лютик боялся, что Геральт будет злиться. Он ведь не просто так оставил его здесь. Он всегда ему мешался. Он всегда говорил об этом. И бард боялся, что он уже на пороге того, чтобы переступить ту самую заветную черту ведьмачьего терпения.

Лютик уткнулся носом в колени. Он видел злого ведьмака несколько раз. Это было устрашающе и завораживающе, но когда его злость направлена на тебя, то это было равносильно посмотреть в глаза самой смерти. И бард очень не хотел, чтобы эти глаза смотрели на него.

Почему он вообще думает, что Геральт будет на него злиться? Ну и что, что у него борода как у его отца, цвет-то разный. И характер. И поведение. Чёрт, Лютик просто не знал, что делать с этими переживаниями. Надо было убедить Геральта свернуть с пути, но он не хотел мешать ведьмаку выполнять свою работу, поэтому сильно не настаивал. Просто выразил нежеление и неприязнь. И что теперь? Теперь он сидит тут и медленно, но верно забывает как дышать. 

Он хотел любить. Он просто хотел любить. Все говорили, что его любовь неправильна, но разве любовь его отца была правильной? По его лицу начали стекать тихие слёзы. Его дыхание становилось рваным. Лютик искал последние мысли, за которые он мог ухватиться, перед тем как полностью потерять контроль и начать плакать, прижавшись к полу, ощущая тревогу, будто нет для него места в этом мире, нет того, кому Лютик мог бы отдать свою любовь. 

Он попытался вспомнить лютиковое поле. Единственное, что он любил дома. Его часто туда водила мама. Тогда он ещё был счастлив. Тогда он ещё беззаботно радовался жизни и смотрел на улыбку матушки. Но вот появились белые нити. Весь мир состоял из них, сочившихся кислотным страхом. Он не хотел думать о них. Он не хотел ощущать их в этой комнате. Он хотел отвлечься. Он не хотел лежать на полу со сбившимся дыханием. Он хотел разрезать эти нити, которые обхватили его тело, как оковы, впиваясь в кожу, распространяя дрожь. Ему нужно было увести себя от этих мыслей. Сосредоточиться на чём-то другом.

Лютик закатал рукава. На своей коже он увидел эти белые линии окутавшие его руки, покрывавшие его сердце. Он хотел от них избавится, порвать их, порезать. Лютик потянулся к кинжалу.

Раны щипали, жгли, но это лучше, чем погружаться во мрак собственных мыслей. Лучше сосредоточиться на боли, чем на страхе. Это болезненное спокойствие продлилось недолго и оборвалось, когда Лютик вздрогнул от стука в дверь. Спокойный голос Геральта раздался громом в паникующем сознании барда:

— Лютик, открой дверь. Мне… эм, надо поговорить.

От неожиданности бард выронил кинжал, который с предательски громким лязгом упал на пол.

— Всё в порядке? – прозвучал обеспокоенный голос.

— Д-да, одну минуту, – голос Лютика заметно дрожал, как бы сильно он не стралася это скрыть.

Он матерился про себя. Всё происходило так не вовремя. Он сидел в синей рубашке, через которую ещё не успевшую свернуться кровь будет прекрасно видно. Да о чём он вообще, его ладони в крови и ему не обо что их вытереть. Он стоял с трясущимися руками не в состоянии что либо предпринять. Всё стало ещё хуже, когда дверь приоткрылась и Лютик осознал, что забыл её закрыть. Он так хотел упасть в кровать, что забыл про наёмников, вообще хоть про какую-то безопасность. Мысли о том, что он может быть убитым были отодвинуты звенящей паникой. И вот, напуганные и загнанные глаза барда столкнулись со взглядом впавшего в ступор ведьмака.


	4. Порядок.

В голове Геральта был беспорядок. Нет, вернее сказать, беспорядок был везде. Рука ведьмака ныла, разум путался из-за нехватки сна и, конечно, это всё были мелочи, он переживал и более худшие времена, но впервые в его жизни все эти неудобства казались ему невыносимыми из-за одной упущенной детали: Лютик.

Зайдя в комнату, не проронив ни звука, что несомненно держало барда в напряжении, ведьмак поставил лютню в угол комнаты и оценивающе посмотрел на Лютика.  
″Да, — думал про себя Геральт, — это явно не из-за лютни. Но если это то, о чём я думаю… Нет, это всего лишь слухи. Пусть будут всего лишь слухи″.

Геральт не любил конфликты. Попадал он в них в основном из-за своего окружения. Собственно, поэтому он и предпочитал прибывать в одиночестве. И у него это отлично получалось. До встречи с Лютиком. Теперь же ведьмак был зол на себя. Он слишком долго был один. Он не понимал, что сейчас происходит. Он запутался в нитях своего разума, требующего оставаться спокойным и нитей нервов, жаждущих высказать очень много личного в не самой дружелюбной манере. И всё вызывало злость, застрявшую где-то внутри, вызывая раздражение в горле, без возможности найти выход и вырваться.  
Как можно спокойнее ведьмак попросил барда пройти с ним ванную. Тот в свою очередь был напуган, хотел бежать отсюда куда подальше, не зная куда деться от чувства стыда, накрывшего его с головой. Но куда он мог сейчас бежать? Особенно от Геральта? Он послушно направился в ванную, которая находилась в комнате. Это была небольшая комнатка с деревянной бадьёй и лавочкой, на которую Лютик молча сел. Геральт же снял с себя броню, закатал рукава рубашки, наспех обработал себе руку, а потом сам зашёл в ванную комнату.

Геральт сидел на одном колене молча. Сейчас они находились в ванной комнате. Он был сосредоточен на том, что перевязывал руки Лютику, который сидел перед ним на скамейке и упорно смотрел в пол или в сторону, куда угодно, но не сидящего напротив ведьмака. У него были жёсткие, шершавые руки, которые, однако, с трепетом и осторожностью промывали глубокие порезы. Эти же руки аккуратно обрабатывали раны мазью и кутали их в бинты. Лютик успокаивался, хотя стыд и тревога всё равно продолжали дышать ему в ухо. Геральт часто перевязывал себя, кого-то из других, но он боялся перетянуть бинты или то, что одна из ран откроется. А ещё он был зол на себя. Его бесстрашие, холодность и серьёзность сделали его слепым к эмоциям. Были проблемы, которые меч не мог решить, и Геральт был не просто плох в утешениях, он был ужасен. Его максимумом было: ″Ну ты эт, не переживай″. Он чувствовал себя потерянным в данной ситуации. 

Лютик же молчал потому, что в отличие от Геральта чувствовал чужие эмоции и не только потому, что ему это позволяла его романтичная натура, но и ещё по той простой причине, что в детстве он часто получал нагоняй от своего отца, когда тот был не в настроении, которое далеко не всегда читалось по одному лишь лицу. Так Лютик научился слушать чужое дыхание, следить за тем, как сжимается рука, характером и манерой походки, за стуком каблуков об пол. Отец всегда ожидал от него чего-то большего, больше, чем Юлиан мог дать. Он был отцовским разочарованием и совершенно не нужным в его доме бесполезным предметом. И хотя Геральт не выдавал на себе злости, ровно дышал, походка его бесшумна всегда, его руки были аккуратны, а голос до странного тих и спокоен, когда Геральт попросил вторую руку, Лютик нутром чуял, что ведьмак злится. Ещё бы он не злился, ведь из-за Лютика у него столько проблем. Да и болтает он постоянно, и влез в чужое личное пространство, нет, даже не так, в чужую жизнь. Он ему мешал. Он ему был не нужен. Он вообще никому не нужен.

″Каково это вообще, быть кому-то нужным? ″ — не раз спрашивал себя Лютик.  
Геральту же казалось, что бард немного успокоился, но всё равно бесился внутри себя. Лютик ему не доверял и это были его, ведьмака, проблемы и ошибки. Ведь Геральт давно считал Лютика своим другом, но тот всё равно немного боялся его и впервые в жизни ведьмака ему было… некомфортно и даже, как громко бы это не звучало для него самого, обидно. Он слишком долго был в странствиях один и забыл, как люди утешают друг друга в обычной жизни. Единственное, на что был способен Геральт, так это за кружкой эля похлопать собеседника по плечу.

Лютик посмотрел на то, как ведьмак бинтует ему вторую руку и думал о том, что Геральт попусту потратил на него бинты. Он ведь мог этого не делать, это всего лишь порезы. Тогда он заметил раненную руку Геральта и барду стало ещё хуже. У ведьмака снова из-за него дополнительные проблемы. Он сражается с чудовищами, ему нужны медикаменты под рукой всегда, а Лютик… А что он? Он знал, что был не особо полезен, но он не хотел усугублять кому-то жизнь.

— Юлиан, — слово, тихо сказанное только благодаря прямоте Геральта, как осколок стекла, болезненно прорезало и без того кислую тишину, сквозь сердце барда, которое маленькой птичкой начало биться о клетку рёбер, заставляя забыть, как дышать.

″Откуда он знает? ″ — прокричал про себя Лютик.

— Тебя ведь зовут Юлиан Альфред Панкрац? Виконт де Леттенхоф? — всё также тихо спросил ведьмак, подняв взгляд и увидев глаза барда, который был на грани срыва, от чего у ведьмака свело все мышцы и сжалось сердце. Он пожалел о своём вопросе и о том, что не знает, как спросить о таком, как говорят, тактично, но он не мог больше молчать и ждать подходящего момента. Давно уже не мог.

Руки Лютика дрожали, грудь его шумно вздымалась, губы сжались до одной тонкой линии. Бард хотел отдёрнуть свою руку, хотел бежать, но не чувствовал ног, да и Геральт продолжал бинтовать его раны. И тот взгляд, который он прежде никогда не видел у ведьмака выражал сожаление о заданном вопросе, что дополнительно приковало Лютика к одному месту.

— Лютик, мне просто надо это знать. Мне надо знать, чего мне ждать и опасаться. Или мы можем уехать отсюда завтра. Я даже спрашивать не буду о причине, — попытался успокоить своего спутника Геральт.

Бард молчал. Тишина, образованная от этого, отравляла воздух беспокойством. Ведьмак завязал бинты и вздохнул. Он встал с колен, окинул взглядом несчастного, взъерошенного и грязного Лютика и спокойно сказал:

— Раздевайся.

От полного отчаяние бард меньше чем за секунду дошёл до искреннего недоумения и удивления. Он посмотрел на Геральта округлёнными глазами, слегка покраснев.

— Тебе нужно помыться, и я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь это сделать с забинтованными руками, — всё так же спокойно пояснил Геральт с серьёзным лицом.

Лютик недоверчиво смотрел на Геральта, но всё же начал расстёгивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, попросив ведьмака выйти.

***

Отмокать в тёплой воде, когда твои руки свисают с краёв бадьи, было приятно. Но было весьма необычно и смущающе сидеть голым и наблюдать за тем, как мясник из Блавикена заботливо спрашивал Лютика о том, какие травы он предпочитает, какое масло, достаточно ли тёплая вода. Ведьмак закинул всё необходимое в бадью, а потом спросил, не против ли будет бард, если Геральт помоет ему голову? Он решил это уточнить потому, что сам не любил, когда кто-то лишний раз вторгается в его личное пространство, за исключением ряда случаев, и потому, что не знал, какие границы у Лютика в этом плане. Он никогда не спрашивал его о таком. Бард еле слышно и растерянно ответил ″Да″.

У Геральта были широкие ладони, сильные и грубые, и он никогда никому не мыл голову. Он старался делать это как можно мягче и нежнее, массируя голову, предварительно вылив на руки масло. Лютик потихоньку расслабился. Самого же ведьмака начало успокаивать выравненное дыхание барда. После того, как он сполоснул голову своему спутнику, подав тому полотенце, Геральт вышел из комнаты, попросив подождать его и не уходить.

Вернулся ведьмак с простынёй, снятой с его кровати, и флаконом лавандового масла, которое, однажды, вместе с наградой дала ему одна девушка в качестве благодарности за одно дело. Лютик стоял посередине комнаты, с обёрнутым вокруг бёдер полотенцем, когда Геральт постелил на скамейку, которая, к счастью, оказалась достаточно широкой для того, что задумал ведьмак. Он жестом указал на застеленную скамейку и с ничего не выражающим выражением лица сказал:

— Ложись. На живот.

Лютик вопросительным взглядом посмотрел на Геральта. 

— Есть один ведьмачий… трюк, который помогает чувствовать себя лучше после напряжённой драки. Ты не против? Ничего болезненного, — заверил мясник из Блавикена.  
Бард нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу. Во время купания он старался прятать от ведьмака свою спину, прижимаясь к стенке бадьи. Он всё ещё не хотел, чтобы Геральт задавал вопросы о его шрамах на спине, но потом окинул взглядом самого ведьмака, тело которого было изрисовано шрамами и который кроме его имени так до сих пор ничего не спросил, решил всё же лечь на скамейку.

Геральт втирал лавандовое масло в спину Лютика. По комнате разнёсся нежный и приятный, успокаивающий цветочный запах. Он старался не спрашивать барда о том, кто с ним это сделал, хоть примерно и знал. Он хотел врезать этому человеку. Ведьмак хорошо разбирался в шрамах. Знал, какие рубцы остаются от когтей, зубов, ожогов, кислоты, хорошо заточенного или тупого меча, поэтому он мог с уверенностью сказать, что следы на спине Лютика были оставлены плетью. Это его злило. И он не мог спросить у барда о том, откуда они. Это не у всех ведьмаков было принято, чего уж там. Пока владелец шрама не похвастается или если он не твой друг, то такие вопросы бесцеремонно могли задавать только старшие. Потому Геральт молча массировал спину Лютика, который если бы только умел, то непременно бы замурчал, закрыв глаза от удовольствия.

— Да, — тихо ответил бард. Ведьмак на секунду остановился, неуверенный в том, к чему и к кому конкретно это было адресовано, но продолжил массировать плечи. — Это моё имя, — продолжил тихо Лютик. Он усмехнулся:

— Это на самом деле так забавно. Впервые в моей жизни отец потратился на меня с желанием. Заказав наёмников, чтобы женить меня. Это ещё при том, что я мёртв. Смешно же… Прям как злая шутка. Что сказала бы моя матушка? Она ведь была так разочарована, когда узнала, что мне нра… — Лютик запнулся и умолк.

— Я не из Ривии, — нарушил тишину Геральт. Он решил поддержать этот разговор и ответить на откровение откровением. Вроде же так поступают все люди, да?

— Ч-что?! — удивился бард, который хотел привстать, но настойчивыми руками был уложен обратно. — Но ты ведь Геральт… из Ривии.

— Да, я знаю. Я тянул жребий, когда выбирал.

— Что… Что это значит? — продолжал недоумевать Лютик всё сильнее и сильнее.

— Моя мать, когда отдала меня в ведьмачью школу, дала мне только одно лишь имя — Геральт. Ничего другого, что указывало бы на мои корни и делало менее подозрительным бродягой без имени у меня не было. Я так-то вообще хотел назваться Геральтом Роджером Эриком дю Хо-Беллегардом, но Весемиру этот вариант не понравился. Вместо этого я вытягивал прутики, помеченные разными созвучными с моим именем названиями, — спокойно объяснил ведьмак.

Лютик хотел что-то спросить, но силясь не засмеяться над Геральтом Роджером в момент его редкого откровения, уткнулся лицом в скамейку. Геральт легонько улыбнулся. Лучше, чем реакция некоторых его друзей.

***

После всех ванных процедур Лютик чувствовал себя в разы лучше. Перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, Геральт сменил бинты на руках барда, а потом ушёл к себе. Сейчас Лютик сидел на краю кровати в чистой и свежей одежде, вновь оставшись наедине с самим собой, но на этот раз ему было спокойней. Он точно знал, что Геральт не злится на него.

Странствующий по комнате от скуки взгляд Лютика упал на предмет в углу, завёрнутый в серую ткань, по очертанию похожий на лютню. Сердце барда пропустило пару ударов.

″Не может быть″, — подумал Лютик. Он с опасением медленно и аккуратно начал подходить к предмету в углу, будто к неведомому существу. Лютик взял этот странный предмет, вернулся на кровать, развернул ткань и с полным восхищением в душе и трепетом в руках начал осматривать новую лютню. Или почти новую. На корпусе еле виднелись подкрашенные царапины, узоры тоже местами были восстановлены, но зато струны были абсолютно новыми. Бард мог с уверенностью сказать, что это лютня не новая, но он также мог уверенно заявить, что эта лютня — эльфийская. Стиль узоров, дерево, техника вырезки дерева, строение грифа. Да, самая настоящая качественная эльфийская лютня.

Это было странно. Лютик давно не ощущал этого. Того, что он кому-то нужен. Никто никогда не дарил ему не то, что лютню, да вообще хоть что-то. Максимум бесплатные овощи, летевшие в его голову. Поэтому его и не волновало, что лютня не новая. Сейчас ему было тепло и приятно от мысли, что кому-то он был не безразличен.

″Наверное, было бы здорово встречаться с Геральтом, ″ — промелькнуло в голове у Лютика, от чего тот порозовел.

В соседней комнате Геральт тоже переоделся в свежую одежду, сменил бинты, а из-за физической и редкой эмоциональной истощённости он решил сполоснуться утром. А пока он сложил свои вещи, взяв с собой только одеяло с подушкой, вышел и закрыл свою комнату на ключ и услышал в коридоре то, по чему скучал. И понял это только сейчас.  
Лютик перебирал струны лютни, играя тёплую мелодию, целясь настроить лютню, подкручивая настроечные колки. Даже незвано зашедший без стука в комнату Геральт не смог прервать эту идиллию. Самому ведьмаку было приятно и радостно видеть счастливого и умиротворённого барда. Это определённо грело его сердце от чего на его лице возникла лёгкая улыбка.

Бард обратил всё своё внимание на ведьмака только лишь тогда, когда последний начал себе стелить постель на полу. На немой вопрос Лютика Геральт спокойно ответил:

— Не хочу оставлять тебя одного… когда за тобой охотятся, — добавил ведьмак, чтобы сделать ситуацию менее неловкой. Может быть это бы и сработало, но Лютику стало неудобно. Он вспомнил о том, что Геральт не спит вторые сутки, о ране на ведьмачьей руке, посмотрел на лютню и сложил ясную картинку у себя в голове. Бард немного поёрзал, отложил лютню сбоку от кровати и ближе к изголовью и неуверенно предложил:

— Может ляжешь рядом?

Барду хотелось провалиться под землю. Как же несуразно это звучало. Геральт же безмятежно отказался от предложения:

— Мне и здесь нормально.

— Кровать широкая, — настаивал на своём Лютик уже увереннее. Ему был брошен вызов, от чего в нём сыграл азарт.

— Лютик, мне не в первой, — со вздохом ответил ведьмак.

— Здесь мягче. И чище!

— Нет, — уже ворчал Геральт.

— Тогда я сам лягу с тобой на пол! — почти что громко заявил бард.

— Ты ведь не отстанешь, да? — устало произнёс ведьмак.

Лютик отрицательно помотал головой и подвинулся. Геральт же хотел спать больше, чем спорить, поэтому он всё-таки положил свою подушку на кровать и посмотрел на победоносное и довольное выражение лица барда.

***

Лютик чувствовал себя довольным. А ещё он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и выспавшимся. Он не мог уснуть. Не помогал ему и храп ведьмака под ухом. Бард лежал лицом к стене, а спина к спине рядом с ним спал Геральт, который в отличие от Лютика уснул за считанные минуты. И вот, в полной темноте бард лежал в одной позе, от чего бок затёк, и не знал, куда ему деться. Что ж, он сам загнал себя в эту ситуацию. Как обычно.

— Знаешь, — шёпотом начал Лютик, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить своё безысходное состояние, — я ведь даже не знаю как он узнал о том, что я жив. Меня ведь даже Юлианом давно никто не звал. И даже вспомнил он обо мне, когда ему понадобился выгодный брак. Не я, а этот ″выгодный союз″.

Во время своего откровения бард не заметил, как в комнате стало тихо.

— Он — это твой отец? — сонно спросил ведьмак. Лютик сжался.

— Ты не спишь? — бард больше утверждал, нежели спросил.

— У ведьмаков острый слух. И я привык слушать окружающий мир сквозь сон.

— О… — замялся Лютик. — А откуда ты знаешь об этом?

— Люди говорят.

— Что ещё они говорят?

— То, что ты умер от холеры. И то, что твой отец тебя любил несмотря на то, что не признавал твоего увлечения музыкой.

— Хах, — грустно усмехнулся бард. Ох, да, он его любил, конечно. Любящий отец. Репутацию свою никто очернять не хочет.

— Кто-то упоминал женщину…

Лютику стало плохо. Он завёл руку за спину, в поисках поддержки, но смог ухватить лишь простынь.

— …но, видимо, этот слух старались давить, — спокойно продолжал ведьмак.

— Д-да, я с тех пор начал бояться девушек. И я почему-то решил, что это будет хорошей идеей, чаще быть рядом с ними, ну, чтобы перестать бояться. И слушая россказни других мужчин, которые наслаждались женщинами, я думал, что возможно со мной действительно что-то не так. Знаешь, что помогло? Время. Я просто со временем перестал переживать по этому поводу так сильно. Мне казалось, что всё это уже далеко, но вот мы здесь.

Геральт, почувствовав то, с какими нервами Лютик сминает своей рукой простынь позади спины ведьмака, что у последнего вызывало неприятные ощущения из-за его профессии. По привычке он хотел вскочить, но вовремя вспомнил, что это просто Лютик, который сейчас наверняка опечален нежелательными воспоминаниями и просто ищет поддержки, которую ведьмак обычно ему не давал. Геральт завёл свою свободную руку за спину и, найдя руку барда, легонько её коснулся. Лютик, почувствовав это, шумно вдохнул и сжал пальцы ведьмака своей ладонью.

— Геральт, мне нравятся парни, — боязливо признался Лютик, который несмотря на страх, решил быть до конца честным, сильнее сжав пальцы ведьмака. Или почти честным. Он хотел бы ещё добавит: ″Мне нравишься ты″, но решил повременить. — Ты ведь не оставишь меня, да? Я-я знаю, — голос барда начал дрожать, — чт-то от меня одни проблемы в твоей жизни и-и…

— Лютик, — перебил того ведьмак, — я давно уже не терплю тебя. Я давно принял тебя. В свою жизнь. Ты не проблемы в моей жизни, ты часть моей жизни.

Геральт почувствовал дрожь позади себя и содрогания. Лютик сильнее сжал руку ведьмака, начал шумно дышать, стараясь не заплакать от переполнявших его эмоций радости и облегчения. А Геральт… Геральт не хотел отпускать его руку. Где он ещё сможет найти себе человека, который готов его обнимать, когда он весь облит кровью? Кто ещё во всём этом жестоком мире будет смотреть на него с обожанием и искренне радоваться возвращению? Ведьмак принял решение. Он вынул свою руку из хватки Лютика, перевернулся на другой бок и обнял барда со спины, закинув на его ноги свою. Лютик содрогнулся, на секунду перестал дышать, осознавая, что сейчас произошло, а потом сам перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся своим лицом в грудь ведьмака, плача в навзрыд. Геральт приобнял барда, поцеловал в лоб и начал шептать успокаивающие слова Лютику, поглаживая его по спине. Геральт прижимал к себе плачущего барда, как будто пытаясь защитить это тёплое чувство в груди. Он боялся, что оно в любой миг может исчезнуть.

В этот момент они оба испытали нечто странное. Лютик наконец ощутил то, как все его нити, удерживавшие его в страхе как куклу, оборвались и упали на пол, а Геральт ощутил то, как запутанный разумом клубок эмоций развязался и сложился в одну чёткую и ясную линию. В их жизнях как будто сложился свой тихий, маленький, уютный и личный порядок.


End file.
